Save you
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: Bella and Edward are two utterly shattered people who only want it to end. When they meet maybe they will discover they can live for each other.
1. Bella

**I would to thank the academy and Ab (As blue as the moon) for making this possible! Rawr**

**Thanks for being the best editor evr!**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I wanted to end it all. I wanted this horrible aching pain to finish, and I wanted to drown in it. A sob escaped the confines of my mouth as James- I think he lost the title 'Uncle' long ago -delivered his last blow; a sharp slap to the face, then turned on a heel and walked out of the room.

It hadn't always been like this. Once I had almost everything to live for and now, now I had almost nothing. My mother had been a herion addict since even before I was alive and finally dropped dead when I was ten. My father, Charlie, had been through and through the best dad I could've wished for, but he eventually passed too.

"How much cash did you make at work tonight?" I was shocked to hear James' voice again. Usually after a good beating he went out to drink himself into a stupor

"A hundred fifty," I fibbed. I had made one seventy five and had Jasper hide it for me. James didn't have to know I kept twenty-five dollars for myself. Not like it was stealing, hell, he was the one stealing.

"Whoa, someone's pleasing those truckers." He said dramatically wiping his brow and I frowned. Did he just imagine what I did?

I actually worked at the local diner The Twilight; along with my best friend Jasper, every week-day from three to eight and there were none of these "truckers" there.

"Do you need dinner?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm meeting with Vicky for dinner," he told me casually before getting 'his' paycheck from me and finally leaving.

I heard the front door open and slam and I moved from my heap on the floor as fast as I could, ignoring the acute throbbing I felt throughout my whole body. When I reached the kitchen I slumped down in one of our cheep chairs and grabbed the phone, dialing the only number I had to call at a time like this.

After three rings Jasper picked up, "What happened?"

"He beat me again, longer this time..." I trailed, my voice quivering slightly.

"That's the third time this week! I'm calling the cops!" He declared, his voice angry.

"I-It's fine," I protested weakly.

"No, its not Bella. I'm telling my mom, we're coming to get you. Don't worry about James, he can't do shit while you're with us. If he called the cops he's have to explain those bruises I'm certain you have,"

"Jasper as long as he's my guardian, he has my parents money, and I assure you he intends to keep it that way," I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose with closed eyes.

"Next time he does this you'll turn up dead! Bee, you're like my sister. I can't just sit by and watch while you play brave. Get your shit together, I'm coming to get you," he said, a note of finality in his voice.

"But-" I intended to argue.

"No buts, Bella." Jasper told me sternly, I heard him running up and around his house over the phone.

About three minutes later his voice was coming through the reciever again, "My mom says she's getting my Dad to make up the spare bedroom for you and that we'll be there in five."

"It's fine!" I insisted, holding in a sob as pains shooted up my abdomen.

"I think he bruised my ribs." I muttered.

"Do you think they're broken?" He asked, suddenly alarmed.

"I don't know, Jazz. It just hurts," I whispered.

"Damn it, I'll have Dad call up Dr. Cullen when we get home,"

He got off the phone for a few seconds as I heard some shuffling, "My mom wants to talk,"

"Hi, Mrs. Whitlock." I said, hysteria clear in my voice as I noticed blood soaking my shirt. I gagged at the smell.

"Bella pack all your stuff, you're never going back," she said.

"You can't say that," I told her, letting out a sob.

"Bella, your father was the cheif of police. You have friends in high places," she assured me.

"But he's dead! How in the world do I have connections?" I asked, my voice raised a few octaves.

"Bella, he died in the line of duty people will be partial to your case when we present it."

"My case?" I questioned her.

She sighed, "We'll be there in a minute, go pack. We will talk in the car,"

She hung up and I set down the phone and ran to my room grabbing out a ratty duffel and and began filling it with my few possessions.

After a minute or so the doorbell rang and I jumped to answer it. Jasper stood in the doorway with a weak smile on is face. Then, as he looked me over, his face dropped.

"I'm lucky I got here when I did," He sighed, grabbing my bag before leading me to his mom's SUV.

They loaded me in and started speeding home. James's neighborhood really wasn't a safe place to drive through at night.

"Thank you," I whispered, my voice just partially audible.

"No thanks needed," Mrs. Whitlock told me.

A minute later I found my self doubled over in pain. I groaned, but felt a smile grace my lips as I realized death must be coming quick. I let the blackness over-take me...

~Save You~

"Mom, Bella's up!" I heard Jasper yell, and I cringed at the volume. I squinted in the too-bright lighting of the room, and almost laughed at Jasper as he was leaning over me with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Hey Jazz, how's it crack'a lackin'?" I croaked.

"The only thing crack'a lackin' here is that voice of yours," he countered, and I began to laugh, then recoiled due to the stabbing pain in my stomach.

"Where am I?" I asked him, weakly looking around.

"The hospital," he told me, smiling Then he smoothed back my dark, mangled hair like I was a child. I almost slapped his hand away, then found myself comforted by the gesture.

"Hello there Miss. Swan." Dr. Cullen greeted me pleasantly.

"Hi Doctor Cullen." We greeted him in unison.

"Okay so I'll cut to the chase here Bella this was a close call; so close that I'm afraid to take my eyes off of you even for a second." Dr. Cullen told me and I groaned.

"I'm fine, seriously I'll get killed if I don't get back home." I told them joking but serious.

I tried to force myself up but Jasper stopped me, "Not happening."

"I'm fine seriously, either way I'm going to die so, I'll take the high road and face my fate."

"No you're not and you know why you're like my sister; correction you are  my sister, and I refuse to even humor the thought of you getting hurt again."

"Love ya Jazz," I whispered.

"Love ya too Bee," he replied before kissing my forehead even though I STILL wanted to slap him away, I didn't; I suppose it was the inner loving happy Bella that stopped me.

"Look, Bella you need to rest okay; Jasper you can stay if you wish."Dr. Cullen told us.

"I'm staying." Jazz confirmed and nodded.

"I'll go find a blanket for the couch and Bella I'll send in the nurse to give you your sedatives." Dr. Cullen told us before running off.

Soon enough I was fast asleep...


	2. Edward

**Epov**

A new month another trip back to the orphanage.

In all seventeen years of my life I had never had a real home even my real one. According to the orphanage my parents died in a car crash and that's how I ended up there, I never questioned it.

The social workers came for me after a day of being back at my old room at the orphanage and brought me to meet a family, they seemed nice a young woman and a doctor who introduced themselves as Esme and Carlisle Cullen. And to say the least, they looked like gods.

We talked for awhile and they said something that shocked me, they were going to adopt me. They weren't a foster family for me to stay with for a month or so, it was a family.

"A-a-are you joking?" I stuttered out and they shook their heads.

"No, not in the least. Welcome to the family Edward."

I grinned and gave them each a hug before I was released to go pack my things while they signed the adoption papers.

I stood outside the door for a second there though and I heard the social worker tell them something.

"Are you sure you want to adopt him? He has some history of self destructive tendencies and suicide attempts." He told the Cullens.

God dammit I might not get a home now! Goddamn social worker!

"You make it sound like this young man is some puppy we can just return to petsmart and not a human being!" Carlisle told the man outraged.

"I'm adopting the boy and thats that!" Carlisle announced before I heard him sign the papers.

I let out a sigh of relief before sneaking to my room to pack. I rolled up the sleeves of my thermal shirt and traced the slits on my wrists. I hope this family isn't like the others I've had...

I went to sleep for the last time in that orphanage and it was the worst sleep of my life. I had nightmares about the other families I've stayed with some so bad that I woke up crying. I'm glad I never had a roommate...

I woke up at seven in the morning figuring that even if I fell asleep again that it wouldn't end well. So simply I stayed awake busying myself with cleaning, packing, reading, and choosing what to wear.

God I felt like a girl standing in my tiny bland room trying to decide what to wear. In my boxers no less... Finally I went with my only pair of converse, some skinny jeans, a plain blue t-shirt, and my favorite striped hoodie.

The social worker for the orphanage came to give me a wake up call and to say the Cullens would be here soon. He was surprised I was up to say the least. The fact that I was packed was enough to make his jaw drop but the fact that I had made my bed and folded all the towels on top of the dresser and I folded the top one to like a crane like they do in hotels, or at least like they supposedly do at hotels...

"How long have you been up?" He asked me looking around the room.

"A couple hours give or take."

"I guess I should have checked up on you sooner." He sighed running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Its alright I suppose I'm a bit anxious..." I led off letting out a nervous chuckle.

"A little Edward? You made a fucking crane out of a bath towel." He told me chuckling.

"What can I say, I-no offense- want to get the hell out of here."

"None taken."

Fifteen minutes later I was gone loaded up into the Cullen family Mercedes and taken to the Cullen family mansion. And now, I was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. No more Edward Masen the orphan only Edward Cullen, son of a doctor and a interior decorator who lives in a big ass house.

They showed me around the house and let me settle in for a bit then decided to all go to the local diner and eat.

It was a small little place with bright lighting and the staff knew everyone by name.

A guy about my age with messy blonde hair came up to get our drink orders and Carlisle began to speak with him.

"How's Bella?" Carlisle asked the boy who seemed to be named Jasper.

"Not very well, and she decided to be a dumb ass and come to work." He sighed biting his lip.

"She did what? She's supposed to be resting and only leaving your house for emergencies and appointments." Carlisle sighed.

"I know but she's rather stubborn... My argument to get her to stay home was that James may show up here and cause a scene..." Jasper told him and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes indeed, I may need to have a word with that girl if you don't mind."

"Not at all, you probably won't have any luck though." Jasper told him his thick Texas accent strumming through.

Carlisle left the table to go into the kitchen and Jasper sighed loudly.

"Jasper have you met our new son Edward?" Esme asked Jasper and he shook his head and turned to face me.

"Jasper Whitlock." He greeted me politely holding out his hand.

I shook it, "Edward Cullen."

"Are you a Junior or Senior?" Jasper asked me.

"I'm a Junior, You?"

"Same here and my friend Bella, the girl your father is trying to talk some sense into, is also a junior."

"Nice."

"Bella, honestly have some sense of self preservation; your father was my best friend and I can't stand to see you make yourself miserable." Carlisle said walking out of the kitchen and holding open the door for the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on.

Our eyes met and I surveyed her, there were so many scars on her, it was unbelieveable. She was broken but beautiful to say the least. Her wrists were covered in slits, every inch of her that was visible was covered in either scars or bruises, and her face was heart breaking to look at she had a black eye and one jagged scar going across her face.

She saw me staring and instantly looked away blushing madly.

Carlisle patted her on the back telling her to give us a call if she even tripped.

"Bella don't be rude!" Jasper chimed looking at me grinning.

Bella turned on her converse clad heels to face me.

"Hi," she greeted me pleasantly smiling offering up her very scarred hand.

"Hi, I'm Edward." I greeted her in return gently shaking her tiny hand and a spark ran between us.

"I'm Bella," She told me.

We just kinda stood there for a second not even making a move to disconnect our hands.

We seemed so cheesy, standing there staring into eachothers eyes. Her's were choclate brown and filled to the brim with pain.

She was still breathtaking despite everything.

"Bella, Edward it's time to let go." Jasper chimed in.

"Oh sorry," We both said at once but we both knew we really weren't sorry.

"I'll see you around Edward." Bella told me backing up before gracefully turning on her heels to head back into the kitchen.

"So what did you guys want to drink again?" Jasper asked us pulling out his notepad.


End file.
